


The Finback of Wide Awake Peak

by lapommedeloeil



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapommedeloeil/pseuds/lapommedeloeil
Summary: Graggle, a fish-human hybrid, has been locked away all his life from the outside world. His master, Daniel, is very manipulative and controlling; convincing Graggle he is better off alone. David is an ex-soldier who has nothing. Maybe he can find what he wants in Sleepy Peak. Gwen is a street dancer and an outcast. She takes care of all the others like her. Daniel just wants more power. Campbell wants his power back.The kids want the world to be safe again.A Hunchback of Notre Dame AU.
Relationships: Daniel/Gwen (Camp Camp), David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Graggle/Gwen (Camp Camp), Max & Science Camp Neil & Nikki (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 9





	1. Predators vs. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little insight to the daily lives of the Gwen and the kids. Shenanigans ensue!

“Max! I swear to God if you don’t put that shit down, I’m gonna come over there and shove it up your ass!”

“Go ahead, flat tits!”

“Gwen! If Max can have one, why can’t I? This is anarchy! I demand satisfaction!”

“Nikki, if anything YOU are the one who is creating the anarchy.”

“DESTRUCTION!”

“Nikki, calm the fuck down. Neil, you aren’t helping.”

Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. The kids hadn’t even gone to breakfast and they were already causing trouble. Well, mainly just the infamous trio of Max, Nikki, and Neil.

It all started that morning, shortly after Gwen had woken everyone up. She carried out her normal routine of visiting the kids’ rooms to get them up.

She always starts with three loud knocks, then opens the door to confirm that at least one of them is up. She would usually greet them with a ‘good morning’ or ‘it’s time to get up’. Depending on the occupants, she would receive mixed responses.

When waking the trio, she was met with the usual scene. Neil sat up and stretched, trying to wave off the remnants of sleep. Nikki uncurled from beneath her blanket and sleepily poked her head out. Deciding sleep was more exciting than Gwen’s lackluster entrance, she rolled over onto her stomach, covering her head with the blanket. Gwen could see Max shift on his side in the corner. He too, like Nikki, retreated under the covers. Gwen heard him mumble a cranky, ‘fuck off’. And with that, she took her leave.

Neil knew it was up to him now to get the other two up. He took in a deep breath and hoisted himself up off the floor. He started to trudge over to Nikki and Max while rubbing his eyes.

“Come on guys, if we don’t get up soon Gwen will send Mua-”, Neil would have continued lamenting if he hadn’t seen the giant rat sitting on Nikki’s back. The rat stared back at Neil with large beady eyes, suddenly stilling with fear.

“-AH SHIT!”

Max launched himself into a sitting position out from under his blanket. He turned his body in Neil’s direction, preparing to go off on him.

“Damnit, Neil! Can you shut the fu-UCK A RAT!”

At that point, the rat deduced the noise was his cue to leave. The rat bolted over Nikki’s head, trying to find a hiding space in the room. Neil already began to panic; the fat bastard moved much faster than anticipated.

“Max, what do we do?!"

Usually Max would tell Neil to chill the fuck out. But in this case, his extreme anxiety was valid. As much as Max wanted to run, he knew if he left Neil alone, he would never hear the end of it. So, he buckled down; grabbing the empty wooden box they used for collecting alms.

“Okay. Here is the plan: we’ll ambush and try to capture it. I’ll go on the left and scare it towards you; you’ll go on the right and catch it in the box.”

Neil nodded hesitantly and began creeping toward the mouse; his body practically pinned to the right wall. Max mirrored him on the opposite wall, a little less hesitant. Max only hoped that Neil would hold out long enough for them to actually capture the rat. Max knew all too well how much of a sissy Neil could be, he would much rather have someone else help him, but he couldn’t risk Neil losing the rat while he left for reinforcements. Neil would hide in the corner until the rat left and wouldn’t dare follow it. Guaranteed.

The rat had taken his seat a few feet away from the back wall. Minding his own business, busy wiping his face and whiskers. Max and Neil managed to get a good five feet away from the rat. They share a knowing glance. Max’s more authoritative than Neil’s apprehensive one. Now they strike.

Max lunges toward the rat with his arms out, still trying to maintain a distance. The rat, spooked by his towering figure, scurries in Neil’s direction. Quickly, it realizes another problem. A larger figure stands in that way too. The rat stalls, thinking of the next best move.

“Neil! Now!”

Max’s pleas fall on deaf ears as Neil is too overcome by anxiety to hear him. Max realizes he has lost Neil. Just what he needed. He really didn’t want to go after the rat with his bare hands but what choice did he have?

Max now full-on lunges to tackle the rat still in front of Neil. Unfortunately for him, that was the moment Neil’s brain came out of panic mode and into attack mode. Neil lets out a somewhat girly cry as he brings down the box right on Max’s head. The blow stops Max inches away from grabbing the rat.

“Shit!”

Max’s hands instantly grab his head. Good thing his hair is so thick and curly, otherwise he might have a borderline concussion.

“Max! I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Max looked up just in time to see the rat escape out the door.

“I will be once we catch that fucking rat, come on!”

Max gets up as quickly as he can without the world spinning and clutches Neil’s empty arm. Dragging him out the door and into the hallway.

Max and Neil could hear screaming coming from two doors down. Next thing they know Nerris is running out of the room towards them.

“It’s a rat the size of a baby gargoyle! I tried to stun it with my charms but nothing worked”, Nerris validates her story by holding out her various magical objects. A purple geode rock, a bag of red dust, and a stick with the end carved to a point.

“Why am I not surprised.”

Max’s comment is heard by all but Nikki. Who drags herself into the hallway to join the small group. Having been woken by screaming emanating from down the hall.

“What’s going on?”, Nikki asked, barely annunciating her words. She looked like she was going to drift into a coma any second.

“Well”, Neil began, “Max and I found a rat-”

“A rat?! Where is it?! Is it diseased?!”

Nikki’s eyes lit up with excitement, this was exactly the kind of adventure she wanted to wake up to.

“I don’t think so,” Neil contemplates, “It’s just the size of a perch, not to mention very portly.”

“In translation,” Max’s patience waning through his words, “A giant, fatass rat.”

“Well what are we doing standing here? We have to go catch it!”

Nikki sprinted down the hall as soon as the words left her mouth. Dragging Nerris with her. The only thing Max and Neil could do was comply.

…

After waking up the kids, Gwen joined Quartermaster in the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As usual.

And, as usual, breakfast was barely going to be enough.

Retreating to Spooky Island for safety had been their best bet; certainly. It provided a safe haven from the mess of Sleepy Peak. Especially its new authority. Spooky Island was indeed the best place to keep the kids safe.

Despite its excellent protection, the island lacked many resources for food.

Since the island seemed to resonate in somewhat permanent darkness, not many crops could grow. Gwen attempts to plant vegetables every year, but the seeds never seem to germinate. So, they have resorted to the island’s natural flora. Mostly berries and edible leaves and stems and roots.

Gwen collects what she can, but it’s never enough. She has to ration everything because of the limited supply; and once autumn hits, it’s all mostly gone.

The menu today is just like any other summer day: a collection of wild berries, leaves, and one plant stem per child.

Gwen washes the leaves and berries in a bowl filled with fresh, river water. Meanwhile, Quartermaster separates the plants’ stems from their roots. They harvest the roots for winter.

Gwen turns her head in time to see Muack waddle through the doorway to her left. The platypus takes her time surveying the room before crawling over to Gwen. Muack hops onto a nearby chair, then finally onto the counter. She lays down as close as she can to Gwen. Which happens to be next to the water bowl. Gwen quickly acknowledges her; giving her a quick head scratch before placing the now clean berries in another empty bowl. Quartermaster lets out a small scoff.

“Filthy animal”, he mutters under his thick mustache.

“About as filthy as your hook”, Gwen lightly replies.

“That thing is a demon, girly. You shouldn’t trust it as much as you do.”

“Are you suggesting I should be more like you and not trust anyone?”

“You would definitely be in less danger.”

Gwen lets out a chuckle. She knows no one could ever change Quartermaster’s narrow and strange view of life, but considering his age, she assumes there has to be some wisdom hidden in his words.

“I only trust Muack so much because I have raised her since she was a hatchling.”

Gwen could hear Quartermaster continue to mumble under his breath. Most of it intelligible; except for the words, ‘creatures’ and ‘unnatural’.

Before Gwen had any time to think on what he meant, she was distracted by a rat entering the kitchen.

Wait. A rat. Aw fuck.

Gwen let out a yelp of terror.

“What’s the matter now?” Quartermaster snapped. Gwen pointed at the floor where the rat had stopped in the middle of the room.

“I’ll go get the shovel.” Quartermaster grumbled as he passed Gwen and went out the door where Muack had come.

And then Gwen was alone to deal with the rat…

“Aya!!!”

That was short lived.

Nikki’s battle cry echoed through the kitchen as she charged in. She held the wooden box with both hands in the air.

“Hey Gwen! Is breakfast ready yet? Oh, have you by any chance-”

“Seen a rat? Yes, Nikki I have,” Gwen took the box from Nikki’s grasp, “and Quartermaster will deal with it as soon as he gets the shovel.”

What Gwen had not seen, was Max and Neil sneaking into the kitchen through the door on the other side of the room. Attempting to capture the rat themselves. Well, Max was. Lucky for them, the rat had been spooked by Nikki’s entrance, and retreated to their side of the room.

“But Gweeen,” Nikki let out a whine, “I’m so close to catching it. I just want to have a successful hunt!”

Gwen had opened her mouth to retaliate but she was cut off by a triumphant yell from across the room. Max stood with a giant smirk plastered on his face, looking down at his hands…

“Jesus Christ, Max,” Gwen hollered, “What the hell are you doing picking up a fucking rat with your bare hands?!”

Gwen knew Max can be a bit extreme at times, but this was borderline insane.

“I don’t see anyone else catching it, Gwen!” Max retorts back in response. His smirk only growing wider.

Which has brought us to the present.

“Max! I swear to God if you don’t put that shit down, I’m gonna come over there and shove it up your ass!”

“Go ahead, flat tits!”

“Gwen! If Max can have one, why can’t I? This is anarchy! I demand satisfaction!”

“Nikki, if anything YOU are the one who is creating the anarchy.”

“DESTRUCTION!”

“Nikki, calm the fuck down. Neil, you aren’t helping.”

Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. It is way too early for this.

“Max,” Gwen tried to level with him as best as she could, “if you want to get a disease from that rat and die, that’s fine by me. But don’t go haunting me after you’re gone because I couldn’t get you to put it down.”

Finally, and a little hesitantly, Max gave in. Setting the rat down on the floor. The rat bolted off to the other doorway. Seemingly free from this nightmare of giants.

Until Muack jumped down from the counter in front of the rat. In one swift motion it captured the rat with its bill, and ate the rodent whole.

“Muack.”

The platypus’ voice echoed through the room.

All was quiet as the group shuttered from the disgusting display.

“Morning, everyone! I hope we are all doing fine.”

A booming, manly voice draws their faces back to the doorway. In it stands Cameron Campbell, beside him is Quartermaster with the shovel in hand.

“Just peachy.” Max’s mutter laced with sarcasm.

“What’s this commotion I hear about a rat?” Campbell inquires, yet most likely couldn’t care less.

“Muack dealt with it,” Gwen answers, “including its body.”

Quartermaster rolls his eyes and walks away to put back the shovel. Probably mumbling about his distaste for animals. Campbell is not impressed either.

“Great, now my mood is ruined. Thank you, Grace.”

“I’m glad to hear your amnesia hasn’t left you sir.”

“You know kids,” Campbell addresses the trio, “our lives are a lot more like the tragic scene you witnessed than you think.”

Even Gwen was curious, she wasn’t sure where he was going with this at all. Or where it came from.

“For the most part, our lives are simple. We work to stay alive. Animals work to protect themselves from their predators. Without work we wouldn’t have food and shelter to protect you kids. But the thing about animals is: they are ruthless. They will trample, even their own kind, to survive. Unfortunately, we share that similarity as well. Just because men as a society have become more civilized, that doesn’t give them a reason to be any less ruthless.”


	2. David's Return To Sleepy Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David returns to Sleepy Peak by Daniel's request. He sees how much everything has changed; and meets a mysterious street performer (and part of her crew).

Captain David Van Houten had his doubts about returning to Sleepy Peak. He heard news of its new Judge, Daniel Van Agteren; and none of it was good, to say the least. Then again, it’s hard to ignore a figure with that much power. David was sure if he didn’t go, Judge Van Agteren might have sent soldiers to retrieve him. How would David explain himself then? ‘I’m sorry Sleep Peak’s most respected Judge, I just didn’t want to come back…’ David was sure he would be charged for treason, or worse: misconduct.

David had always been one to keep up his appearances. Not only was it professional, but David naturally strived to be a people pleaser; trying to avoid conflict as much as possible through his outgoing and enthusiastic personality. In times like these, it was best not to get on anyone’s bad side.

It was the 15th century and many things were changing. Although many reforms were positive, the world was still laced with darkness. Justice was a word that had no clear meaning. It was a soap to be molded in one’s favor. Power was constantly manipulated by those who possessed it. If you happened to anger the wrong person, your fate would be sealed just as quickly. David wouldn’t be surprised if Daniel was that wrong person. Of course, David always looked for the best in people.

David turned his head to the left, checking on the wolf keeping a calm stride beside him, a smile subconsciously tugging at his lips.

Wolfie had been David’s companion since the war, they both saved each other physically and mentally. Although they aren’t able to communicate through words, their bond goes beyond their language barrier.

The two had been on the road for a few days, camping during the nighttime. The long journey began to take a toll on their energy and stamina. Wolfie let out a whine.

“I know girl, but we’re almost there. I promise.” David tried to reassure Wolfie by giving her a pat on the head. The wolf acknowledged his comforting gesture; rubbing her nose on David’s hand.

Sure enough, to David’s relief, the town peaked on the road’s horizon.

Boy, had things changed.

A new stone wall erupted from the earth to border the town in a protective shell. David estimated it was around 15 feet tall; but even then, the wall seemed to tower over them the closer they approached. The road led to the town’s only visible entrance. No guards stood there. The heavy wood and metal embellished doors seemed to be held permanently open. David supposed the guards would only close the doors if an emergency arose. Nevertheless, David and Wolfie had finally reached their destination. Almost.

“Alright friend, time to find the Castra Aequitatis.”

David informed Wolfie, who was wagging her tail excitedly.

“Now where are the soldiers?”

Strangely enough, there seemed to be none in sight. Just the normal hustle and bustle of people going about their daily lives. Although, there was the occasional second glance in David’s direction. He was sure his appearance didn’t fit in with the norm, or the other soldiers for that matter.

Underneath his armor, his loose green shirt peaked out. He sported sandals with long laces that snaked around his ankles all the way up to the top of his calves. His long, bright yellow cape draped over his shoulders. It was probably his golden chest plate that was gathering him the most attention. The engraved details on the plate as well as the various shades screamed authority. The plate gleamed when caught in the sun, as if the star was blessing it from heaven.

A little embarrassed of all the attention David was accidentally drawing to himself, he marched quickly down the main road to continue his search. Everything was so different, he thought. He needed someone that could take him to the Castra.

As he looked around aimlessly for any sign of assistance, David couldn’t help but notice the almost extreme change in the town since his last visit. The town had new restorations of course, but somehow these improvements seemed deteriorating.

The town seemed to radiate a gothic style with its dark buildings and metal decoration. The various shops lining the main street possessed dark colors and strong edges. The cottages seemed dingy and gloomy. Everything in the town seemed to be huddled together, making the scene almost claustrophobic.

As David approached an intersection, he caught a glimpse of dark uniforms from the corner of his eye.

“Excuse me kind sirs, I’m looking for the Castra Aequitatis…” David attempted to get the soldiers’ attention, but they hardly acknowledged his presence. Sighing, David turned to Wolfie, who offered him a dog-like smile. That kind of open-mouthed, goofy smile dogs love to give. David couldn’t help but smile back and give Wolfie a quick ear scratch before continuing to press on.

The main road curved to the right. Before the two had turned the corner, they began to hear music. The melody was light and upbeat, and the sound could be heard echoing off the walls of the street shops.

They followed the music around the corner. David paused to take in the scene, it seemed to bring life to the street. Three figures performed near a stone wall lining the inner corner of the turn. All equally showing boundless energy and skill through their movements. David’s curiosity caved in as he was transported by their display.

The first figure was centered, yet farther back than the others. The boy seemed to be fairly young, looking to be no older than fourteen. He was built on the slightly bigger side and had slightly grown out red hair. He donned a faded yellow shirt and a brown pair of slacks. A belt cascaded around his waist, which had many small pockets. His fingertips danced over the piccolo from which the familiar melody was originating; the sound very inviting.

The second figure was to the boy’s left, and was just as peculiar. Especially because it wasn’t a person. The creature had mammal and duck-like qualities. It had brown fur throughout its body with a large yellow bill and a flat, paddle tail. A platypus, David supposed. The small animal gave a mighty performance. It pulled off various tricks: bouncing on its hind-legs, swaying to the music, rolling in a circle. What was most amazing though was the creature’s backflip. The flip would be so precise and the animal would land on its feet every time.

The last…

Wow, David thought he might faint.

The final figure stood on the left end. A young woman, around David’s age, was dancing. A concertina in her hand, chiming to the melody. She had a white off-the-shoulder shirt that cheekily showed cleavage; just shy of scandalous. Her waist was pressed tightly by a slightly faded, green-striped corset. She wore a long, silky skirt which fanned out at the bottom. Occasionally, as she twirled, a pair of brown leather boots peaked out from under the navy-blue fabric. Tied at her hip, was a longer cloth which had tiny golden tassels. The woman had short, sienna brown hair, which was mostly in a low ponytail, except for her bangs. She had a maroon bandana tied around her head that was no longer than her ponytail. A long gold earring was strung from her left ear.

David was mesmerized by her beauty and grace. She seemed to float slightly above the ground, in perfect sync with the music. An angel, he thought.

Just as he realized he was staring, the woman had turned and met his gaze. David felt his heart skip a few beats as their eyes locked. Her amethyst eyes glinted with curiosity, his emerald eyes with wonder.

In almost a teasing manner, the woman continued to play the concertina while keeping eye contact. As if she were inviting him closer.

Before David could process any of it, another child appeared upon a ledge above the group. The boy took the white glove off his right hand and whistled. Having delivered the code, the boy scattered, holding down his top hat.

The boy with the piccolo raced off in the direction from which David had come. A distressed look crossed the woman’s face as she started off in the other direction. Her platypus attempted to pick up a small hat that was set up by the crowd, full of shillings. Although, as the platypus scurried away, the shillings began to fall out. The woman heard the small clanking of metal hitting the stone road and hurried back to pick up the coins.

Two pairs of leather boots blocked her vision, forcing her to face the soldiers looming over her. Coincidentally, David recognized them as the same men he attempted to ask help from minutes ago.

“Stealing again? Don't you people ever give up?” the stouter soldier interrogated, his brows furrowed and his one eye glaring daggers.

“We earned this money, thank you very much.” the woman fired back. David reckoned this was not her first time having complications with the law. She seemed tired and restless, like she knew all to well the future outcome of the confrontation.

The taller, burlier soldier let out a strong grunt. Seemingly signifying his disbelief of her claim. He attempted to grab her right arm, which held the hat of coins. She pushed away, only to have both hands held behind her back by the other soldier. The platypus attacked the taller soldier, who now possessed the earnings. He let out a grunt of pain as he fell onto the ground. The stout soldier, now distracted, was given a foot stomp by the woman. He grabbed the injury. The woman deftly swiped the hat from the ground and ran. The platypus trailing not far behind her.

The soldiers rose, attempting to chase after the woman, until the taller one tripped over David’s outstretched foot. The fall sent him face-first into the ground. David encouraged Wolfie to join in.

“Hover, girl.”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Wolfie was standing menacingly over the soldier’s back. The man pinned below her let out a more high-pitched grunt, as he grew more concerned by his predicament.

“Gee, I truly am sorry about her. She means no harm, really. Bad girl." David gives Wolfie a slight nod as he "berates" her. She recognizes she did well and wags her tail.

The stout soldier, enraged at David’s boldness, pulls out a dagger and threateningly points it at him.

“Excuse me sir, but I believe our methods of law enforcement aren’t your concern.”

In retaliation, David unsheathes a small sword from his belt.

“Actually, Lieutenant, I believe they are.”

A look of shock and nervousness crosses the young soldier’s face. He attempts to recover quickly and salutes David while putting away his knife, hoping to regain his image.

“Captain, is that you? Our apologies sir, we hadn’t expected you so soon…”

“I can tell,” David replied as he motioned for Wolfie to heel. She walked off the tall soldier’s back and stopped at David’s side. David knelt down to address him.

“If it’s not too much trouble to you men, I would greatly appreciate if you could show me to the Castra Aequitatis.”

Like that, the men began to lead David and Wolfie through the streets. A few roads down, a hooded figure sat on the edge of the road. David recognized the deep purple fabric covering the figure, the same fabric the young woman had adorned at her hip. As David walked by, he took out a few shillings of his own and dropped them in the hat next to her.

The gesture left the woman stunned. She poked her head out from under the covering, intrigued by the Captain. She couldn’t help but stare as he left for the outskirts of Sleepy Peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This upload was pretty fast for me. I can't guarantee another just as soon, but I will try my best! As always, feel free to comment with any questions!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction to ever post and I'm super excited! Feel free to post any comments with questions. I will try to update as often as I can. Thank you!


End file.
